La Saveur du Chocolat
by Naelle
Summary: La Saint Valentin n'a pas la même signification aux Etats Unis qu'au Japon... Petite histoire finie et toute mimi. On y voit Eiji et Ash, bien sûr. J'espère que vous aimerez. R&R, svp


**Auteur : **Naëlle  
**Base :** Banana Fish  
**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages de Banana Fish sont © Akimi Yoshida ! **  
Spolier :** Hum… pas vraiment de spolier dans ce chapitre… tant que vous connaissez la série, vous devriez pouvoir suivre  
**Tire :** La saveur du chocolat.  
**Genre :** Mignon .

**Note : **J'ai commencé ce chapitre ça fait super longtemps… en octobre de l'année dernière, en fait… oui, oui, je sais, c'est long ! Bref, donc je venais de relire tous les volumes de Banana Fish et j'ai eut une envie furieuse d'écrire une nouvelle fanfic sur cette série et sans même m'en rendre compte, j'ai un scénario tout mimi qui m'est venu à l'esprit. J'ai essayé de finir l'histoire pour Noël, mais rien à faire, le temps à cette période de l'année me fait défaut. Et finalement, j'avoue que j'avais presque abandonné l'idée de terminer, mais il y a quelques jours, je me suis dis que j'avais là une bonne occasion de terminer ce que j'avais commencé pour la Saint Valentin.   
Avant de vous laisser lire, sachez que c'est une petite histoire sans prétention qui n'est pas super intéressante, pas de super scénario, mais juste un petit truc de rien du tout. J'espère quand même que vous passerez un bon moment en lisant :D

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**La Saveur du Chocolat**

* * *

Eiji regardait l'extérieur avec un intérêt certain. Bien sûr, il savait qu'Ash ne voulait pas qu'il sorte seul pour sa propre sécurité, cependant, il avait parfois du mal à supporter les murs de l'appartement, qui étaient en réalité les 'grilles' d'une prison dorée. Un soupire traversa ses lèvres alors qu'il observait une famille s'amuser en bas de l'immeuble. 

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?   
Demanda la voix bien connue du jeune Lynx en entrant.

- Rien, lui répondit son ami en souriant. Il était hors de question pour lui d'embarrasser l'américain avec ses petits soucis qui n'auraient même pas eu lieu d'être.

- …

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? J'ai préparé le dîner.

- Tant qu'il n'y a pas de nattô avec, je suis d'accord de tout manger, lui répondit Ash en riant.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tu ramènes tout à ça ?

- Simplement parce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment on peut aimer ce genre de chose.

Eiji ne rajouta rien et se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de réchauffer son repas, tandis que son ami prenait sa place près de la fenêtre. Il savait que quelque chose avait capté l'attention du jeune japonais et il voulait savoir ce que c'était.

« Ha… je vois… », Murmura-t-il alors que son regard se posait sur un couple et leur deux enfants.

- A table, annonça soudain Eiji.

- Ca sent bon.

- Merci.

Les deux garçons s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger en silence, puis, mine de rien, Ash entama une conversation qui devait amener son ami à répondre à la question qu'il avait posée en entrant.

- Tu cuisines vraiment bien. C'est ta mère qui t'a appris ?

- Oui. Quand j'étais petit, je faisais toujours mes devoirs dans la cuisine pour qu'elle puisse m'aider… enfin… c'était l' 'excuse' que je donnais, mais en fait, c'était surtout pour passer du temps avec elle. Et comme elle cuisinait en même temps, elle me montrait comment préparer les plats.

- …

- Ha… excuse-moi Ash, je t'ennuie avec ça…

- Mais non, pas du tout.

- …

- Ta famille te manque, n'est-ce pas ?

L'ancien athlète détourna le regard avant de répondre, d'une petite voix :

- Oui, un peu…

- C'est tout ?

Le regard bleu du blond montrait clairement qu'il attendait une réponse sincère à sa question.

- … beaucoup, en fait…, répondit finalement Eiji.

- Je suis désolé, c'est à cause de moi que tu n'as pas encore pu rentré chez toi, s'excusa alors Ash.

- J'ai moi-même décidé de rester, tu n'es pas responsable de ça, lui assura alors son ami.

* * *

Cette nuit là, comme ça lui arrivait souvent, Ash ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Près de lui, dans un lit placé à quelques centimètres du sien, son seul ami dormait paisiblement. Le Japonais s'excusait beaucoup, par contre, il ne se plaignait que rarement, et même en parlant de sa famille, il tentait de minimiser le fait qu'il ne les ait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois, de plus, il n'y faisait quasiment jamais allusion de lui-même. 

- Est-ce que tu t'empêches de parler de ta mère parce que tu sais que moi, je ne connais pas la mienne ?  
Murmura le jeune homme à l'adresse d'Eiji, sachant que celui-ci ne lui répondrait pas, car il dormait.

Durant près d'une heure, Ash se contenta de regarder son ami dormir, tout en se reprochant de l'avoir entraîné dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Le jeune homme au cheveux sombre était un garçon ordinaire, venait d'un monde banal et sortant d'une famille on ne peut plus normal. Alors pourquoi la vie les avaient-elle placé sur le chemin l'un de l'autre ? Eux qui étaient si différent…

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?  
Demanda soudain la voix pleine de sommeil d'Eiji.

- Et toi, tu ne dors pas ?

- Si… mais il m'arrive de me réveiller dans la nuit.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- J'sais pas, répondit le jeune homme en se levant pour aller aux toilettes.

Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir mentit à son ami, cependant, il doutait que ce dernier apprécie qu'il lui annonce qu'il ne se réveillait fréquemment dans la nuit, que pour vérifier que tout allait bien et qu'Ash ne faisait pas trop de cauchemars.

Cette envie qu'ils avaient de vouloir se protéger mutuellement, ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait pu l'expliquer, pourtant, elle était bien là.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard : 

C'est avec un soupir qu'Eiji posa le prospectus publicitaire qu'il avait entre les mains en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

- Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir Ash.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?   
Demanda le jeune homme blond en prenant des mains la publicité que son ami tenait.

- C'est pour la Saint Valentin.

- Je vois ça. Je trouve cette fête assez ridicule.

- Hum…

- Quoi ? Ha, je sais ! Ca te rend triste parce que tu n'as pas de copine !

Le jeune Lynx se mit à rire, pensant que son ami répliquerait et qu'ils auraient une petite querelle amicale. Cependant, c'est un regard triste qui lui fut adressé.

- Heu… j'ai dit une bêtise ? Tu m'as bien dit que tu n'as pas de copine, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ca n'a rien à voir…

- Ben alors… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Chez moi… au Japon… la Saint Valentin est un jour très particulier…

- Ha bon ? Vous faites quoi ?

- Pour ma part… tous les ans, et ce, depuis des années, je reçois deux chocolats.

- Des chocolats ?

- Oui, chez, nous, les filles offrent des chocolats aux garçons qu'elles aiment et…

- Ha, ha, petit cachottier. Tu m'as donc menti ! Tu n'as pas une petite amie, mais deux !

- Mais non !

- Ben alors ?

- Ma mère… et ma sœur… tous les ans, elles m'offrent chacune un chocolat… mais cette année…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, si ce n'est que ça, j'irai t'acheter des chocolats. Il y a d'ailleurs un très bon chocolatier pas très loin.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Ash vit son ami japonais s'énerver. Pourtant, ce qu'il avait dit ne semblait pas mériter ce genre d'attitude, mais le brun semblait furieux.

- Eiji ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dit une bêtise ?

Se rendant compte de son attitude excessive, le jeune homme baissa la tête.

- Non… désolé…

- Si j'ai dit quelque chose qui…

- Ce n'est pas ça… c'est juste que… aucun chocolat n'aura la même saveur que ceux préparés par ma mère et ma sœur…

- Eiji…

S'en voulant de s'être énervé pour rien, le jeune homme sortit du salon.

« Aucune chocolat n'aura la même saveur que ceux préparés par ma mère et ma sœur. » Cette phrase devait revenir plusieurs fois de suite dans l'esprit du jeune leader d'une bande de jeunes. Pourtant, même s'il savait très bien que sa famille lui manquait, il ne voulait pas laisser son ami… pas pour l'instant en tout cas. Un jour, il le laisserait partir, il lui demanderait même, de s'en aller, mais pas maintenant, pas tout de suite. Il voulait encore le garder auprès de lui ne serait-ce que quelques jours. Ce garçon, différent de lui-même en tout point était pour l'instant sa seule raison d'exister. Pourtant, le voir triste était bien plus douloureux que n'importe quelle blessure qu'on aurait pu lui infliger. Beaucoup, à présent le savait, mais aujourd'hui, il était le seul coupable de l'état de son meilleur ami.

- Boss.

Revenant soudain à la réalité du moment, le jeune homme se retourna vers Bones qui l'appelait.

- Ouais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- On se disait, avec Kong, qu'Eiji n'avait pas l'air bien. Il est peut-être malade.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Hé bien… Normalement, il passe son temps à sourire et discuter avec nous, mais là, il ne parle quasiment plus.

- Il n'est pas malade. T'inquiète.

Sans un mot supplémentaire, Ash sortit de l'appartement. Une petite brise légère joua dans ses cheveux et sans un regard en arrière, il commença à déambuler dans les rues. Il ne s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte, mais le jeune japonais avait réussit à 'charmer' plusieurs de ses hommes. Il savait que les deux garçons qu'il avait attitré à la protection de son ami, serait capable de donner leur vie pour protéger Eiji s'il le fallait. Cependant, il savait aussi que si cela devait se produire, ils ne le feraient pas parce que lui, leur leader, leur avait demandé de protéger le jeune homme, mais parce que tous deux, adoraient ce garçon, assez empoté, mais ô combien adorable.

« Je n'ai aucune sensibilité », murmura le jeune homme en s'arrêtant devant le chocolatier dans lequel il aurait volontiers été acheter des confiseries pour son ami le 14, si ce dernier avait voulu.

* * *

Minuit était passé lorsque Eiji, à moitié endormi, entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Se redressant à moitié sur le lit, il put apercevoir son ami la refermer le plus doucement possible, avant de se diriger à pas de loup vers le lit et s'asseoir dessus en tentant de ne pas faire le moindre bruit. 

- Tu rentres tard, fit remarquer le jeune japonais, la voix endormie.

- Désolé… je t'ai réveillé.

- Non, c'est bon. Tu étais où ?

- C'est un secret, murmura le jeune homme en tirant le drap sur lui.

- Un secret ?

Ash ne lui répondit pas et l'ancien athlète se rendormi, heureux de savoir son ami près de lui.

Le lendemain, lorsque Eiji se leva, il trouva Bones et Kong dans l'appartement, mais pas la moindre trace de l'adolescent blond.

- Si c'est le boss que tu cherches, il est sortit, lui dit soudain Bones en le voyant regarder un peu partout.

- Où est-il ?

- J'sais pas ? Le boss, tu sais, il ne nous fait pas de confidence.

Eiji soupira. Il aurait tellement aimé que son ami se confit un peu plus à lui. Il était fort probable que le jeune leader de gang soit encore en train de faire quelque chose dangereux et lui, Eiji Okumura, ne pouvait rien faire, car le jeune homme ne lui laissait pas l'occasion de l'aider. Pourtant, il aurait réellement aimer être un soutient pour lui.

- T'en fais pas trop pour le boss, le rassura soudain le plus petit de ses 'garde du corps'. Notre chef est très fort !

Tous, ils étaient tous en admiration, peut-être même adoration, devant le jeune lynx. Mais lui, que ressentait-il pour son ami ? Au début, il avait peut-être été fasciné par ce jeune homme, plus jeune que lui, qui commandait une bande de gamins, pour la plupart, très dangereux. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours un reste de cette 'fascination', cependant, à présent, Ash était le meilleur ami qu'il ait jamais eut. Il le protégeait quand il était en danger et n'hésitait pas à mettre sa vie en danger pour lui, mais c'était aussi, certaine fois, un petit garçon pleurant seul dans la nuit noire et dans ces moments là, Eiji était là pour le consoler. Cependant, malgré cette constatation, le jeune japonais ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire qu'il était sans doute bien plus attaché à l'américain que l'inverse.

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Bones venait de rappeler le jeune homme au moment présent.

- Heu… oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Viens, on va ciné. Comme demain c'est la Saint Valentin, ils passent plein de films d'amour… je suis sûr que tu vas aimer, rajouta l'adolescent en se mettant à rire avec Kong. Pourtant, même s'ils se moquaient de lui, Eiji ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, car il commençait à vraiment les apprécier tous les deux.

- D'accord allons-y.

- Par contre, ça fait bizarre d'aller au cinéma entre mecs, surtout pour aller voir des films à l'eau de rose.  
Fit remarquer Kong.

- Si tu veux, tu peux t'habiller en robe, lui répondit alors Bones, avant qu'ils n'éclatent tous de rire.

En s'amusant comme ça, Eiji eut presque l'impression que tout allait bien. Qu'il avait deux amis pas forcément très fréquentable, mais pas de fusillade, pas besoin de se cacher… non, juste une vie normale où il aurait pu être ami avec Ash de façon normal. Il serait sans doute repartit au Japon, mais en sachant que quelques mois plus tard, ils se seraient revus. S'ils n'avaient pas vécu dans ce mauvais film qui faisait à présent leurs quotidiens, il n'aurait pas tremblé, à cet instant, à la pensée qu'Ash était sans doute encore en train de risquer sa vie.

* * *

14 février, 20h

Alors qu'un adolescent le remerciait, l'homme eut un sourire. Puis, alors qu'il regardait le jeune homme s'en aller, il se demanda tout de même ce qui avait pu le pousser à vouloir apprendre aussi vite.

- Tout de même… 5 000 dollars pour si peu de temps…

- Ca devait vraiment être crucial pour lui, répondit l'homme à la jeune femme venant de s'exprimer.

- J'espère que ça plaira.

- Je n'en doute pas. Il ne peut pas en être autrement.

* * *

Eiji lisait un manga lorsqu'il entendit son ami rentrer. 

- Ash. J'étais mort d'inquiétude. Tu n'es pas rentré hier et…

- C'est pour toi, coupa le blond en tendant une petite boite à son ami.

Surpris, le japonais n'en tendit pas moins la main pour prendre l'objet. Il enleva alors le ruban qui l'empêchait d'ouvrir avant de regarder le contenu.

- J'ai squatté tout ce temps les chocolateries Drawn… Je suis sûr qu'ils étaient ravis de me voir partir ce soir.

Eiji ne pouvait détacher les yeux des différentes formes brunâtre dans la boite. Voilà donc ce que son ami faisait ces derniers jours. Les formes n'étaient pas forcément très belle, mais elles avaient quelque chose d'attirant.

- C'est… toi qui les as fait… ?  
Murmura-t-il sans quitter la boite du regard.

- Ouais. Mais je sais… je sais que ça ne vaudra jamais les chocolats de ta mère ou ta sœur, répondit le jeune homme en soupirant.

Sans répondre, Eiji en prit un avant de le porter à sa bouche. Sans un mot, il le laissa fondre, trouvant un goût qu'il aimait énormément, puis, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

- La saveur de tes chocolats, de ceux que tu as fait, jamais, de toute ma vie, je ne l'oublierai.

- Ce ne sont que des chocolats, tenta de rétorquer l'américain.

- Oui… mais ils ont quelque chose qu'on ne trouvera nulle part ailleurs.

- Quoi ?

- Tu y as mis tes sentiments en les confectionnant et je le sens.

Ash eut un sourire et goûta a son tour ses propres chocolats. Peut-être qu'Eiji avait raison, ils avaient un goût particulier, mais le seul à vraiment pouvoir les apprécier était la personne qu'il chérissait le plus en ce monde.

Posant la boite sur la table, le plus âgé des deux garçons s'approcha de l'autre avant de passer ses bras autour de lui.

- Eiji ?

- Merci…

Fermant à son tour ses bras autour du corps contre lui, le blond murmura quelque chose, mais personne, pas même Eiji n'entendit ce qu'il avait dit. Peut-être était-ce « Joyeuse Saint Valentin »… à moins que ça n'ait été autre chose… qui aurait pu le dire ?

* * *

_Fin_

_Fanfiction commencée le 02 octobre 2005 et achevée le 14 février 2006_

* * *

**Note de fin d'histoire :** Et voilà, c'est finit. Je suis d'accord, j'aurais pu approfondir cette Saint Valentin, mais ce n'était pas mon but de départ. J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment à lire. Si vous avez quelques commentaires à me faire, n'hésitez pas J Et comme d'habitude, ne vous fiez pas à la date d'achèvement lorsque vous voulez faire un commentaire. Parce que même si cela fait 2/3 ans que j'ai écrit cette histoire lorsque vous lirez, vous pouvez m'en parler, car le jour où je ne voudrais plus rien savoir de cette histoire, je l'enlèverai des endroits où elle est publiée.  
A bientôt pour une prochaine histoire. 

**Naëlle**


End file.
